22/7 (Anime)
22/7 (ナナブンノニジュウニ pronounced "nanabun no nijyuuni") is produced by anime company A-1 Pictures ''in association with ''Sony Music Records and Aniplex. It was originally announced in July 2017 that an anime project was being produced for the digital seiyuu idol group of the same name, 22/7. It premiered on January 11, 2020. Prologue "One day, Miu Takigawa suddenly receives a letter notifying her that she has been chosen as a member of a brand-new project. Half in disbelief, she heads over to the location stated on the letter. There, she finds seven other girls summoned there in the same fashion. The girls behold a giant, top-secret facility. They stand in bewilderment as they are told: "You are going to debut for a major record label as an idol group." A new kind of idol, never-before-seen, is about to be born here..."https://227anime-usa.com/prologue/ Staff * Original Founder and Chief Producer: Yasushi Akimoto * Director: Takao Abo * Original Character Designs: ** Kantoku ** Mel Kishida ** QP:flapper (Tometa Ohara & Sakura Koharu) ** Kouhaku Kuroboshi ** Hirokazu Koyama (TYPE-MOON) ** Masayoshi Tanaka ** Mieko Hosoi ** Yukiko Horiguchi ** Kurehito Misaki ** Akio Watanabe * Comic Storyboard: Reiji Miyajima * Character Designs: ** Yukiko Horiguchi ** Majiro * Chief Animation Directors: ** Majiro ** Akira Takata ** Satomi Tamura * Assistant Director: Satsuki Takahashi * Series Composition: ** Reiji Miyajima ** Chiaki Nagai * Prop Design: Mayuko Yamamoto * Art Director: Hotaka Okamoto (KUSANAGI) * Art Setting: Eiko Tsunado (KUSANAGI) * Color Setting: Naomi Nakano * CG Directors: ** Hiroyuki Yoshino (Shirogumi) ** Nao Kudo * Director of Photography: '''Yusaku Murakami * '''Editor: Hitomi Sudo * Sound Director: Akiko Fujita * Music: Masato Nakayama * Music Production: Sony Music Records * Animation Production: A-1 Pictures * Produced by: ANIME 22/7 Cast Main Characters * Nagomi Saijo as Miu Takigawa * Sally Amaki as Sakura Fujima * Mizuha Kuraoka as Miyako Kono * Chiharu Hokaze as Reika Sato * Ruri Umino as Jun Toda * Kanae Shirosawa as Akane Maruyama * Reina Miyase as Ayaka Tachikawa * Mei Hanakawa as Nicole Saito * Uta Kawase as Nicole Saito Extra Episode Characters * Moe Suzuhana as Mikami Kamiki * Urara Takatsuji as Yuki Tojo * Aina Takeda as Tsubomi Hiragi Supporting Characters * Kenta Miyake as Aoi Goda * Kokoa Amano as Haru Takigawa * TBA as Miu's mother Videos Anime PV 2= |-| Anime PV= |-| Teaser PV= Discography The full discography of 22/7 can be seen here. # Muzui (Opening theme) # Sora no Emerald (Ending theme, episodes 1-2) # One of them (Ending theme, episode 3) # Ikirukoto ni Raku ni Naritai (Ending theme, episode 4) # Yume no Fune (Ending theme, episode 5) # Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta (insert song) # Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita (insert song) Episodes # Goodbye Small World # Amid the Dizziness # Hello, New World # The Promised Flower # Just Flip It Over! # Between the Even and Odd Numbers # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # 8 + 3 = ? Gallery 7 Anime Poster.jpeg|Teaser Visual 7 Anime Key Visual.jpg|First Key Visual 227 Anime Second Key Visual.jpg|Second Key Visual Trivia * The anime is somewhat based off of true events revolving around the voice actors and their experience as the group 22/7 and even experiences before this. ** It was also said that the script included lines that the voice actors themselves had said in previous interviews and alike. References Category:Browse Category:Information Category:Media Category:Anime Episodes